Ryhs
Ryhs the Engineer Pup is owned by User:Squiddude2. DO NOT edit unless i have told you too or if i have given you PERMISSION to do so. Ryhs the engineer Pup is a OC Adopted by SquidDude2,He is a white shepherd puppy,He is 7 years old As the PAW Patrol's new engineer,Ryhs takes his job seriously despite his age.He has a thin tail and a royal blue collar around his neck,his tag is a hammer and screwdriver crossing over each other on a Red background. # Pups Save a Stolen Van! (Debut) # Mighty Pups,Super PAWS: Pups and the CopyCat # Ready Race Rescue,Speed Champions: Pups Save a Melting Course Ryhs Drives a Repair Truck with a hook on the Back,it has his badge on the Side along with the numbers "16",the Back also has a door which holds a Fold able Repair Kart. Mission PAW:His Mission PAW Vehicles resembles a Go-Kart except with a claw that comes out of the the Back. Sea Patrol:He has a All-Terrain Vehicles that Looks like Rocky's Tugboat,It also has a Mini Jetski with a Repair kit. Air Rescue: Jetpack Ultimate Rescue:The Ultimate Rescue Modification is much bigger than the actual repair truck,With a spot for each pup,the Ultimate Repair Truck has two seats in the front for Ryhs and Chase,two mini Repair-Karts for Zuma and Skye,Two sidecars on the side of the truck for Marshall And Rocky.And a Controllable crane and seat for Rubble. Ready Race Rescue: In the Adventure Bay 500,his vehicle is upgraded into a "Formula X" Race car to help Marshall beat "The Cheetah" and rescue "The Whoosh" Super PAWS: When the CopyCat steals a piece of the meteor and gains powers to destroy Adventure Bay,his vehicle is upgraded,sporting his Mighty badge on the side of his Mighty Repair Kart,with green LEDS appearing when he powers up his Mighty Kart. Ryhs Has a PupPack that resembles a toolkit,with a screwdriver and hammer. Mission PAW:He has a Giant Claw in his PupPack used for cleaning up messes Sea Patrol:He has a Lifesaver like all of the others and also has a Screwdriver and Clamper for fixing holes in ships. AIr Rescue: He has a jetpack much like Marshall's,but he does not have the water tanks and tubes. Ultimate Rescue:He has a Giant claw that comes out of the Back and a hammer. Super PAWS: His Mighty-pack contains superpowered Energy Tools(Much like Rockys,but only their Orange),and an elastic rubber mechanic hand. Ready Race Rescue: His Ready Racing pack contains an extra pair of tires,oil,and a Screwdriver His Puptag is red and Has a hammer and screwdriver crossing each other CatchPhrases Ready to Repair anything! I'm Rockin' this Repair! I'm Ultimately Ready to Repair Anything!(Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Traffic Jam!) This Mighty Pups' Rockin' this Repair!(Mighty Pups,Super PAWS: Pups and the CopyCat) This Speedy Pup is ready to Rev It!(Ready Race Rescue,Speed Champions: Pups Save a Melting Course) Voice Actors Huck Milner (Voice of Dash from "Incredibles 2") (2018-2019) JD McCrary (Voice of Young Simba from "The Lion King (Remake)") (2019-Present) Trivia * He is the second repair pup in the team,the first was Rocky. * He bares a slight resemblance to Bolt,the main character from the 2008 Disney film of the same name. * He was originally going to be a Ice Cream pup,and would be named "Buddy". * He has a fear of crashes,as he witnessed one and was almost crushed by a falling tire. Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Paw Patrol Member